Under the Cherry Blossom Tree
by BookWorm77071
Summary: A response to SkyeElf's challenge. A little Blaise/Luna fic. I don't normally ship these two, but whatever. Read and Review! K because there's nothing but fluff.


**A/N: **Okay, this is a response to SkyeElf's challenge. I'm doing a little Blaise/Luna fic, which I don't normally support, but whatever. Anyway, you don't have to read Skye Night to understand, but it is the best fic int he history of the best fics. Check it out.

This was quite fun writing, and I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

This is for SkyeElf, of course. And Storm-The-Veela: I meant to dedicate that chapter in IAHL to you, but I forgot,. Just so you know, it's for you.

* * *

><p>Skye turned to me, and winked. I didn't understand what she wanted. She jerked her head to the direction of the Forbidden Forset. My eyes followed, completely unsure of what they would find.<p>

There she was. Under the cherry blossom tree, by the lake. It wasn't a windy day, but there was a slight breeze, so the pink flowers fell off the tree, and danced their way into her hair. I was jealous of these flowers. I was jealous of everyone that had anything to do with Luna Lovegood.

She looked around as she heard my footsteps. She smiled dreamily at me. I stopped, unaware about what I was supposed to do.

"Er... hi," I said. _Brilliant, _I thought, _just brilliant._

"Hello," she said quietly.

I blanked. "Er... can I sit with you?"

"Of course," Luna said.

I sat down next to her, under the cherry blossom tree, and shifted uncomfortably. I didn't know what to say or do. I thought of making small talk, but I didn't find anything to say. Except for the weather, but I would not result to that.

"How are your O.W.L.s going?" Luna asked me, turning to look at me with a look of interest on her face.

"Oh, you know," I said, grateful that we had something to talk about, "Okay. They're giving us tons of homework to prepare, though. It's really annoying." She nodded, like she understood.

"I know what you mean," she said, still nodding, "Professor Flitwick made an announcement the other day. He says everyone under Fifth Year should go to the library and try to get ahead of what we are doing in class. He says it'll be good practice and make the O.W.L.s easier, but I think it's silly. If we can work at the pace the teacher is teaching, then we should be fine."

"Right," I said, "I mean, not counting Umbridge, of course, she doesn't teach anything. But I bet there's a decree against going ahead in Defense class." I laughed, and Luna joined in, but it sounded a bit fake. I brushed the thought to the side.

"So, what's your favorite class, Blaise?" she asked me.

"Oh... let's see. I like Charms a lot, but I suppose it doesn't count. Everyone likes Charms."

"That's true," she said.

"Er..." I tried to avoid saying Potions, but it was really my favorite class. "Potions. I like Potions."

She nodded slowly.

"I mean," I said hurriedly, "I think that it's very important for us to learn about, er, properties of certain... objects, because we might find ourselves in a- in a situation of some sorts where we could die and-"

"But isn't that the purpose of Defense?" Luna asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, but I doubt anyone has learned anything. I mean, Umbridge just isn't fit for being a teacher, you know? She just doesn't like kids-"

"Five points from Slytherin, Zabini, and detention. I'm surprised at you, that is not your style! Oh, but of course," Umbridge said, turning to Luna, "Miss Lovegood probably influenced you, did you not, Lovegood?"

"No, Professor, she didn't-"

"I think," Umbridge said, "that I will take away fifty points from Ravenclaw, and a detention for you, Lovegood."

She smiled her sickly sweet smile, turned on her heel, and went to go ruin the lives of innocent children.

"Luna, I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault," she said, smiling at me reassuringly. I know I would've gotten in trouble for- oh, I don't know... maybe destroying school property?" She twirled a flower that had fallen of the cherry blossom tree, and let it go. It drifted off in the wind. "But it won't be too awful, right? At least I'll be doing detention with you."

"Oh, right!" I said. "I... I'll pick you up at eight, and we can go find Filch. He can tell us what we need to do."

She smiled at me. "It's a date, then."

I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, short, I know. Y'all want a sequel? Like what happened during detention? Review, please!


End file.
